


The Study Buddy

by wordsarelifealways



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, First Meeting, M/M, University AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 15:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11382921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsarelifealways/pseuds/wordsarelifealways
Summary: In this universe, Even meets Isak when he pours Red Bull into a black coffee at 7.15AM to cope with a morning class.  Even's inner barista is horrified, but damn if the boy isn't cute.





	The Study Buddy

**Author's Note:**

> anon prompt on tumblr: "i saw a text post a trillion years ago that was like "imagine your otp meeting in a 7am lecture and one of them is pouring redbull into their coffee and looks straight at the other and says 'im going to die' and just drinks the whole thing" and ever since i started watching skam this reminded me of something isak would definitely do."

It was Even’s firm belief that whoever scheduled a guest speaker at 7.15AM on a Monday deserved to have hellfire rain down upon them.  He wasn’t even sure why he said he’d go; when one of his lecturer’s the previous Thursday had told the class that there was a speaker on Monday that they might find interesting Even had made a note of it  _even though_  it was optional.

Maybe he was losing his mind.  He had  _chosen_  to go to a 7.15 talk.

He couldn’t even remember what the lecturer had said it was _about_ ; just that it could be interesting and might help some of them gain some insight for their film projects.  That had probably been what pushed him to go, because as much as Even loves his eight hours of sleep he wanted his film to be perfect more.

When Even walked into the lecture hall at almost 7.10 there were about a dozen students scattered around, which was honestly more than he was expecting to see.  He chose a seat somewhere in the middle and slumped down, quickly biting the inside of his cheek to silence the whine he wanted to let out.

The plastic chair was _Baltic_.  Despite it being mid-November – in _Norway_ – he was pretty sure that the heating wasn’t on yet.  The pipes were creaking and groaning, though, and he realised that the heating was probably only just coming on now to get up to a pleasant temperature at 8AM when normal lecture times start.

 _Great.  The guy in here after me will probably be toasty warm while I’ll be a fucking ice sculpture,_ Even thought sullenly.  He was pretty sure he could feel his lips pushing into a grumpy pout as the cold from the chair seeped through his clothes and bit at his skin.

He put his travel mug down on the floor and struggled out of his mittens – it was _cold_ , alright? and everyone knows that mittens are warmer than gloves Even will defend his mittens with his dying breath – and was just getting his notepad out when he saw him.

 _Him_ being a completely frazzled looking student – maybe a year or two Even’s junior – stumbling through the door.  He looked like he was wearing about ten layers underneath his huge coat, and Even could see snow caught in the fold of his beanie.  Like most of the students there the boy came in armed with coffee; his hands – which looked snug as _fuck_ in a pair of mittens, Even noticed – were clutching onto a large take away cup from the nearby coffee shop as if it was the only thing tethering him to reality.

Even picked up his travel mug and took a sip as he watched the boy stumble into a seat and flop down onto it like a dead fish.  And wow, Even had thought _he_ was bad at mornings.  There were probably corpses that woke up better than this kid.

Although he doubted any corpse was as pretty as this boy.

Even felt blessed to have seen such a pretty face.  He didn’t feel _quite_ so salty about this bloody early morning guest speaker now.

He watched with interest as the boy set his coffee down reluctantly and wiggled some layers off.  Even counted a coat, a scarf, the mittens, and a bulky jumper before the boy decided that was quite enough outwear to remove.  The boy was left in a big hoodie that Even was sure was soft as fuck to the touch and probably concealed three _more_ shirts underneath.

The angel clearly felt the cold.

Even empathised.  His ass was already numb from his stupid frozen chair and he’d barely been in it two minutes.  He took another pull from his coffee to try to warm himself up from the inside out before the speaker showed up and he’d be expected to concentrate and take notes and all that bullshit required of students.

And, okay, the thing _is_ …Even didn’t _mean_ to watch the kid.  It’s just that he was sat _directly_ in Even’s line of sight and his face was so pretty that Even just couldn’t bring himself to look around at the other bland exhausted faces in the room or pretend to try to read the leaflets on the pin board.

So when the guy proceeded to pull a _huge_ can of Red Bull out of his snow dusted backpack it wasn’t like Even could look away.  He watched as the guy popped the lid off his take away cup and immediately the smell of strong coffee permeated the air.

Even perked up a little just from the smell.  He drank a little bit more of his own coffee, but what the boy did next made Even freeze in place.

Even watched in horror as the kid cracked open the Red Bull, took a few long pulls from his coffee to make room in the mug, and then poured the entirety of the energy drink into his coffee.  He put the lid back on his cup and swirled it around a little.

It was then that the boy glanced around.

And, of course, he caught Even staring straight at him with a horrified look in his eyes and his lips still around his travel mug.

“I’m probably gonna die.  But who wants to live at this time in the morning anyway?” The kid shrugged.  And then, in what Even could only assume was a power move to assert his dominance, the kid drank the entire contents of the large cup while maintaining eye contact with Even who was still paralysed with shock.

It was only when the kid finished his poisonous concoction and turned his back on Even that Even regained control over his body.  He lowered his mug away from his mouth, for some reason put off the idea of caffeine completely.  He wasn’t a massive caffeine consumer in general; he was pretty sure his skin was buzzing just from _watching_ that kid neck so much caffeine at once.

It was one of the most disgusting things Even had ever seen.

He’d worked as a barista throughout secondary school and knew he was a bit of a coffee snob because of it, but the kid’s blatant disregard for his coffee offended some part of Even purely on principle.

But fuck if he couldn’t stop thinking about it or watching that boy.  The guest speaker came in and Even barely noticed.  All of his attention was on the caffeine addict a few rows ahead of him.

Much to his surprise, the kid didn’t drop dead of a massive heart attack.  In fact, the kid was more focused than Even was; he was watching the speaker and taking notes and nodding a little every now and then.

Even, on the other hand, wasn’t listening to a thing the speaker was saying because he was transfixed by a curl of golden hair that had escaped from under the back of the boy’s beanie.

Curiosity was killing him.

The more he looked at the boy, the more he wanted to know.  Did he have no taste buds?  How tired do you have to be to combine coffee and Red Bull?  What makes you even _consider_ combining those things?  What was his name?  What was he studying that could be relevant to the guest speaker?  Why had Even not noticed him around when he looked like an angel?  How had he not blinked once while he made eye contact with Even and drank that monstrosity?

Even needed _answers_ , dammit!

It was only when the boy slouched down to grab his backpack and then stood up that Even realised the talk was over.

And he hadn’t heard a single word of it.

At that moment he realised a few things in quick succession.

  1. He got up at 6AM to listen to a guest speaker and instead ogled the back of a pretty boy’s head for 90 minutes
  2. He had nothing to show for the last 90 minutes of his life. No notes, no photos of the board on his phone, nothing.
  3. He needed to do something _fast_ to make it look like he’d actually been paying attention to that talk because the boy was looking over his shoulder and Even still had his blank notebook on his lap.
  4. Impossibly, the boy looked even prettier from the front.



Even slammed his notebook shut and practically threw it into his bag, almost knocking his half full travel mug over in his haste.  He grabbed the mug as it wobbled before getting to his feet, swinging his backpack over one shoulder and stretching his back.  An hour and a half in the chair from hell hadn’t done him any favours he thought as his spine cracked and popped.

He chanced a glance over at the boy as he finished his stretch and was surprised to find amused hazel eyes staring directly at him.

“Yes?” Even quirked an eyebrow.

“You know I could feel you staring holes through my skull the whole time, right?” The boy raised an eyebrow right back.

Well.

Fuck.

Even had no idea how to respond to that.

“Aren’t you going to ask my name or something?” The boy prompted and Even’s brain finally caught up with him.

“I normally ask interesting people out for coffee, but I think you’ve had enough caffeine for a week.” He replied smoothly.  Satisfaction welled up in his chest at the pink blush that dusted the boy’s pale cheeks.

“So is this you _not_ asking me out?” There was definitely a little tinge of disappointment in the boy’s voice, Even was _sure_ of it.

“This is me saying that if you have any more caffeine you will probably die.  How about breakfast instead?” Even smiled his best smile.  He wasn’t blind; he knew he ticked a lot of the boxes of ‘how to be good looking in the west’ and he wasn’t afraid to use that to his advantage if the situation called for it.

And getting to know a cute boy _definitely_ called for it.

“Breakfast sounds good.” The kid smirked.  “You probably owe me a meal after all that staring.” He added casually as he turned away and walked towards the door.

“You started it!” Even protested as he followed him out into the crisp cool morning.

“You were already staring at me when I looked around actually.” The boy looked so fucking smug.  The worst part was that Even couldn’t even argue, because it was true.

He had been looking at the kid since he walked through the door.

“Are you going to tell me your name or what?” Even huffed.  He knew he sounded grumpy, like a sore loser, but the kid just laughed.

“Isak.  I’m Isak.  And you?  What name should I be putting on my sexual harassment report?” Isak teased.

“Seriously?  It was early and I was tired and there was a pretty boy, I just sort of zoned out and you were right in front of me.” Even grumbled.  He was still turning the name over in his head; desperate to roll it around his mouth and see how it tasted.

“Do you stare at _all_ the pretty boys for an hour and a half?”

“Only the _really_ pretty ones.” Even winked, taking pleasure in the way Isak flushed all the way up to the tips of his ears.  He hadn’t put his beanie back on and snow was drifting into his hair.  He looked like a renaissance painting.

“Come on then, I’ve told you my name.  Who are you, huh?” Isak prompted and Even shot a cheeky grin over at him.

“Even.  Even Bech Næsheim.  Your future boyfriend.”

“Wow.” Isak snorted.  “I can’t tell if my heart’s beating so fast from the caffeine or from your totally romantic introduction.” He rolled his hazel eyes and Even swore he fell a little bit in love with this sassy boy there and then.

“Hey, if you have a heart attack at breakfast we’ll probably get it for free.” Even winked.

“I can already feel my heart outside of my body; let’s not jinx it, hmm?”

“I still can’t believe you drank that in one go.” Even shook his head in disbelief, pushing the café door open and letting Isak in.

“I call it the Study Buddy.”

“You’ve done that more than _once_?!”

**Author's Note:**

> When I got this prompt this morning it made my whole face light up with happiness. I hope this fic did it justice ♥ as always, you can find me over [here](http://isaksredscarf.tumblr.com) if you wanna talk or send a prompt!


End file.
